What's Your Deepest Desire?- KCAUWEEK Day 2
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: Caroline and Klaus collide with one another at a nightclub named Lux to confirm the gossip of the guy claiming to be the devil...they ended up with more than what they expected. (KCAUWEEK Day 2- Crossovers Fusions)


**So Originally I was going to do this on day 2 but honestly I was feeling lazy so I did some graphic and called it a day.**

**I spent the day finishing it (although I shouldn't but procrastination at its best)**

**Anyways I gotta quick graphic to make so**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Caroline hopped out of her car and took off her shades. She looked up at all the buildings and took in the hustle of all the people and she felt her entire being hum with positive and exciting energy.

She was in Los Angeles.

It's been 3 years since Stefan's death and Caroline took some time before decided she was going to New York. When she arrived, she saw the sights, went to parties, met people, had fun and she was reminded of the person who she was before all the vampire hoopla.

She was meant to return back to Mystic Falls, but instead she headed to Las Vegas. It was worst than New York. She partied like there was no tomorrow, she drank, she had sex, she gambled…she met people and she thoroughly enjoyed herself.

Now she was in Los Angeles, she heard about this nightclub named Lux. Everyone talked about the owner like he was something to meet.

Some say he considers himself the devil and never breaks character. He does favors for people and he was described as 'easy to talk to'. Truthfully, Caroline wasn't planning on checking the place out, but when she passed the club on her way to her hotel, she was intrigued.

When she arrived, there was a line so long it could wrap around the building. She didn't think the club was so popular…the devil thing must be working for him.

She was dressed in a red mini dress with spaghetti straps, a black leather jacket and red pumps. She thought about compelling herself access, but she wanted to try waiting first. Just because she had those abilities, doesn't mean she had to use them all the time.

But after 30 minutes, she decided she had to use them. She did not get all dressed up to sweat herself up a sauna in a line.

She was about to make her way to the front when a voice—_a very familiar voice_—stopped her.

"You look ravishing love"

Her eyes slightly widened at the sound of the familiar British…arrogant and chilling voice. Slowly, she turned, hoping she had simply imagined him…but her hope died when she saw his infuriating smirk.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" she hissed with wide eyes.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, how odd…"

"That's none of your business" she replied, while folding her arms in a defying manner.

He put his hands up in surrender from her angry tone.

"Seriously, are you following me?"

He smiled "While you should flatter yourself to assume I am…I actually found myself quite surprised to find you here as well"

He was telling the truth. He had heard from numerous individuals of a man named Lucifer Morningstar. Some say he gave them things they always wanted, but others described him as the devil. They swore they saw his real face…he even compelled them and they kept to their words. Had it been one person, he'd call it a case of insanity…but six different convicts with the same tale?

He'd been ruling New Orleans for a couple of years and his interest had piqued with this 'Morningstar'. He decided to hand over the reins to Marcel and check it out…take a break.

When he arrived, he wasted no time and made his way to the club. He was about to compel himself entrance when he spotted her.

He knew it was her instantly; her scent was difficult to miss. Hundreds of thousands of thoughts entered his mind at the sight of her. Did she know he was looking into the club owner? Was she following him…and was successful? Was it fate? Did he unconsciously know where to find her? Is it just coincidence that they happen to be in the same State, in the same city, at the same club…on the same night?

When she began to walk, he decided to call her out. He could have followed her into the club and watch her…but he wanted to see her reaction.

It was as if they hadn't been separated for such a long time…

"So you're in the Los Angeles, at the same club, on the same night with me? You sure you wanna stick to that story?"

He huffed with an amused smile "As unbelievable as it sounds…" he then shrugged to show her that it was the truth.

She cocked her head to the side and squint her eye at him for a moment…then she straightened her head.

"Why are you here?"

"You're not that keen on sharing, why must I?" he asked.

"Because my reasons are way more innocent than yours…Klaus Mikealson doesn't leave his kingdom of night crawlers to visit a club in Los Angeles" like seriously, she knew him better than that to leave a State that parties every week to a club all the way in California.

He smiled devilishly, she knew him so well.

"How about we go inside and finish this conversation?"

She scoffed "How about I go inside first—because this is not about to turn into date—and then you go inside and then you inevitably find me and tell me why you came all the way here on the same night as me, at the same club, in frigging California"

She didn't even give him the chance to respond, she whipped around, and marched to the front of the line, he saw her compel the bouncer and then she walked inside after being granted access.

He smiled to himself, he was going to enjoy this night.

* * *

It seemed Caroline came to Lux with the same intentions as him—though he knew her intentions were more out of curiosity than anything.

The owner was quite the partier. He indulged with no care in the world, he partied with no consequences and he drank more than a regular human could tolerate. He wasn't a vampire, or a werewolf, or a hybrid. He wasn't a warlock, but he could tell the guy was old. He was something different.

He had a fickle moment where he thought that perhaps Silas had returned from the dead and living it up but, this guy doesn't seem to have mind control powers Silas had.

Caroline was chatting with some guy—Dan or something—for quite a while now. He had listened into the conversation for a while but he got bored by Dan. It's like she was attracted to men who were beneath her.

First the human quarterback, then the little wolf that could, and then Stefan…

When he heard they had found each other, it stung.

It stung because he knew Stefan, and former Ripper was capable of making her happy without the thousand years of baggage and destruction that came with Klaus.

Though Klaus offered her the world…he knew Stefan could also offer her more.

He was in a particularly peeved mood since he heard the news but no one really did figure out why.

When he heard of Stefan's passing, he had conflicting feelings about it. Part of him was disappointed by it. Stefan was a good friend—dare he say a true brother to him—back in the 20's. He had a relationship with Stefan that he often wished he had with his own siblings back then. He was a person he once considered a friend.

Another part of him felt a sort of empathy for Caroline, though he was her husband for a short period of time, he was her best friend for years. Stefan was one of the true friends she did have that never judged her and always accepted her. It was a friendship he coveted between them he'll admit. She lost a friend, a husband and a loved one all at the same time.

Another part of him felt a sense of relief. He shouldn't—_because he once called Stefan a friend_—but he did. Stefan would have been an ideal mate for her. Klaus would have never had a true opportunity and he would live the remainder of his eternal life, wondering what if he hadn't made such an idiotic promise never to return to Mystic Falls all those decades ago. They would have lived for forever happily and he would feel that loneliness even more.

He would never tell her that, she already considers him the devil…perhaps she came to prove that there was only one devil…himself.

They stuck around until they were the last two remaining at the club and his bartender—whatever her name was—began to close up.

That was until a woman showed up in a rage.

He was in the men's toilet listening in to everything.

_"Lucifer!" the woman screamed "Lucifer you better get your ass down here right now or so help me god—"_

_"Really detective…let's not bring my father into this" he heard the British accent of the club owner coming down a flight of stairs._

_He heard her stomp through the club._

_ "Lucifer, please tell me you did not give Trixie a bag of weed, and told her it would make her feel happy again?"_

_"Of course I did, poor thing was down about her father not showing up" his genuine remorseful voice replied to the woman._

_"YOU GAVE MY DAUGHTER WEED!" the woman's voice shrieked. _

_"I told her to bake it, not smoke it. I heard little people can't smoke…sad really, they seem so stressed sometimes…"_

_Klaus heard her let out a rather harsh breath of air._

_"Look, I know you're the devil and you're probably not aware of this…" then her voice snarled "But **LITTLE PEOPLE CAN'T CONSUME ILLEGAL DRUGS!**"_

_"Really…?" the sound of another woman said, probably the bartender._

_"Maze…did you give Trixie any illegal drugs?" the woman's voice slowly asked. _

_"Well…hold on…this bar isn't empty" the other woman said slowly._

_"What are you talking about—are you trying to change the conversation right now?"_

_"I meant…we're not the only people here…I can smell them"_

* * *

Klaus decided then that it was time to reveal their presence. Of course he had to knock on the women's stall and pull Caroline out. She said 'them', it meant she didn't just sense his presence, she also sensed Caroline's and no doubt…she too was listening.

"Come on out love, we've been made" he called by the door.

Soon enough, the door opened and a frustrated Caroline walked—_more like stomped lightly_—out.

"How did you even know I was in there?" she whispered.

"I'm a thousand years old and you've been poorly trained love"

She huffed in response and followed him out of the toilet sections.

They made it to the main room, and found them all staring at them as they walked out.

One of them was in a pant suit and somewhat blonde. She must have been the woman who was shouting. She seemed to be a police woman. The other woman—the one who made them—was standing with her hands behind her back and staring at them cautiously.

The owner—Lucifer—seemed rather calm.

"The club's closed unfortunately, but you two are welcomed back tomorrow night" Lucifer told them.

"As entertaining your establishment has been…I'm afraid I'm not here to party" Klaus merely replied.

"Oh? Come for a favor then? I haven't given one of those in a while…"

The semi-blonde woman turned to the so-called devil "I thought you stopped doing that?"

"I'm the devil love; I can't stop making deals, that's like asking you humans to blaming me for everything wrong in your life…"

"What are you?" Maze asked, ignoring everyone else's words.

"A little of this…a little of that…" Klaus shrugged "I could ask your boss that same question"

"Didn't you just hear me, I'm the devil"

"Seriously…?" Caroline scoffed and folded her arms "You don't look like the devil"

Lucifer was about to say something when the woman next to him—the blonde one—stopped him.

"Hey, this is a closed establishment, I'm a cop. Why don't you guys just come back some other time…or not at all?" Chloe suggested to them in a tone that suggested they should obey.

Klaus's smile was so sinister that Caroline knew exactly what he was thinking. She did not come here for violence.

"Okay!" Caroline chimed in brightly "Hi, I'm Caroline and the rude guy with the accent is Klaus and we heard the rumors about you being the devil and we kinda wanted to see for ourselves cause in the world we live in…religion just doesn't make sense" she finished with a breathy laugh.

"Ah, see someone gets it" Lucifer smiled and pointed at her "All this religion nonsense everyone's going on about is all just rubbish"

"So you really think you're the devil?" Caroline asked as if she doesn't believe it herself.

"I don't believe it sweetheart I am the devil"

"So then the devil is supposed to have some kind of powers right? Show us" Caroline challenged.

"Well I can't"

"Why not…?"

"Because I'm standing next to her" he replied, pointing to the cop woman.

"That's not making sense"

"God made her his weakness" the bartender further explained.

"Once I'm close to her I'm mortal" Lucifer further explained.

"I know the feeling mate" Klaus commented.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, move away from her" Caroline suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea—" Decker tried but Lucifer stopped her.

"No no detective…they want the devil, I say let them have the devil"

Lucifer smiled at him, but then his eyes turned into a blazing red that danced as if there were fire in them and pieces of his face cracked with fire coming out of it. Caroline and Klaus's amused looks slowly died away when they saw the sight before them.

"Believe me now?"

* * *

Well, to say Klaus was surprised was an understatement.

It wasn't that he was surprised that this Lucifer guy turned out to be something other than an eccentric club owner. The surprise was that the devil actually existed…and if the devil existed, then god existed.

If god existed…then that would mean that he's allowed all the monstrous things that have happened to him to happen to him. All of the things that happened to the planet earth, he allowed. He allowed his mother to create such vicious monsters, and allowed them to roam the earth for over a thousand years. He allowed all the bloodshed and the death to happen and didn't save a soul.

Mikael was an evil and ruthless man. He was the monster that monsters were afraid of. But he felt that his children were so vicious and such a stain on the earth that he took it upon himself to rid the world of them. He failed epically but Klaus supposed he made the difficult choice.

God created everything and allowed all the bloodshed, the massacres, the genocides, the suffering and the pain to happen and lifted not one finger in aid.

It felt like a crime punishable by death even just thinking it…but God might actually be worst than Mikael.

Caroline on the other hand, wasn't buying it.

"So you're telling me that you're an '_archangel_'—no, you're telling me you're '_the archangel'_, Lucifer Morningstar…the devil…and I'm suppose to believe you, seriously?"

The smile that was plastered on the club owner's face didn't falter, but the pleasantness in it disappeared and was followed by a sinister aura.

"Which part has you stump sweetheart, the eyes or the face? Perhaps a better demonstration is required?"

She snorted "Any witch or warlock can change the color of their eyes and light their face on fire"

Okay, that wasn't true; she's never seen that before.

But come on! What's more likely, that he's _the devil_…or he's a warlock who's had practice mimicking what _he thinks_ the devil looks like?

Definitely the latter…

"Ooo, a warlock you say…"

"I haven't seen one of those in hell in a while…" Maze commented, eyeing them like they were rare creatures.

"Well…" the self proclaimed devil trailed off "You're not screaming in fright or running for your lives which means parlor tricks such as what I showed you doesn't faze you. Perhaps a complete demonstration is in order?"

Chloe turned to Klaus with wild eyes "Lucifer, no!"

"This is going to be fun…" Maze trailed off excitedly.

The blonde detective turned to the bartender "Maze, don't encourage him"

"It's been a while since I've seen pure paralyzing fear. Let me have my fun"

Chloe rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Klaus turned back to look at Caroline "I'm not sure this is a parlor trick done by a masterful warlock love"

"Klaus the devil doesn't exist. He's not Satan"

They both focused their eyes forward to the man in the suit as his eyes turned back into a burning red. Then his human face slowly crumbled away to show a scaly dark red face with fiery red eyes, followed by giant wings that had a similar appearance of a bat's wings.

Caroline unconsciously took a step and shockingly, so did Klaus.

There was no warlock alive or dead capable of warping reality so perfectly to create such a thing.

Or perhaps someone isn't warping reality but inside his mind; making him feel and believe that all of it is happening when it really isn't.

"Oh my god" Caroline breathed.

"Not quite" Lucifer corrected with a very light chuckle.

"Wait" she paused, then cocked her head "Am I going to hell?"

"Afraid not sis, you don't seem like a bad doer to me…but we can change that if you like…" Maze raised her eyebrow with a suggestive look, but then she frowned "But you smell like a dead corpse, so what gives?"

Klaus furrowed his brows in confusion. She can smell them? They smell like dead corpse? How interesting…

The 'devil' transformed back to normal, and his confused eyes looked at them both. He took a step forward.

"What in the devil are you?"

Klaus smiled "Some might say I'm the closest thing to the devil mate"

Lucifer arched an eyebrow and shoved his hands in his pockets "Really…?"

"My shell shocked companion behind me would believe so…"

Caroline shook herself out of her shock and snorted at Klaus "I don't think you're the devil…"

He turned to face her with a challenging look.

"I just thought you were his prodigy or something"

"The devil doesn't have prodigies darling, but I suppose Mazikeen here..." he pointed to the bartender who's facial expression didn't change "…is as close enough as I'll get to one"

Caroline pointed at her and squinted "And you are…"

"Maze, demon"

Lucifer's true form was enough; Caroline won't push it to see the demon's real face.

Lucifer ignored the exchange "If a human sees my true form; my wings, even if they're demonic now, humans are amazed and drawn to them. They can't handle divinity. You're scared, obviously…"

Klaus rolled his eyes at that, _surprised_ was more like it.

"…but you're not terrified of me and you're not mesmerized or at the very least terrified by my wings…I don't know what you are; and I know all of my dastardly father's creations…so again I ask. What are you?"

"We're the creations God didn't see coming mate"

Caroline rolled her eyes, seriously… "We're vampires"

Maze snorted and rolled her eyes "Doesn't exist, try again"

Caroline flashed to her so quickly she jumped in fright. The veins under her eyes rose in a purple like hue and her eyes turned from their beautiful blue into bloodshot red. She parted her lips to expose her fangs and Maze took a step back away from her in surprise and slight fear…but not because she was actually afraid, but because she knew of all the creatures on earth—old and new—but vampires weren't ever one of them.

Caroline turned around slowly and showed the rest of the crowd her true face. Klaus had seen glimpses of her true face before but not like this. He'd never seen such a beautiful sight.

Chloe had jumped when the blonde woman moved, but when she saw her face, she stumbled several steps back in fright "Oh my god…"

"My father had nothing to do with that" Lucifer muttered while staring at Caroline's vampire features.

Caroline returned her face back to normal and cocked her head to the side "If you think that's bad…he's a hybrid"

"The Original Hybrid love" Klaus corrected her.

"What does that mean?" Maze asked, as she took step forward.

"It means I'm half vampire, half werewolf"

"No way, werewolves exist too?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"You're the devil, you should know these things…right?" Caroline questioned the club owner.

"Sweetheart, I've existed since the beginning of time…I've never met or seen a vampire before…even a werewolf and definitely not a hybrid. You lots are strange creations…" and then the devil grinned "I love it. It's a big spit in the face of the big guy. Who created you?"

"His mother" Caroline snorted, while pointing at Klaus.

"Quick to point fingers there love"

"She did create us" the blonde merely shrugged.

"Was your mother an angel or something?" Lucifer asked.

"Of all the names I've often referred to her as…angel won't ever be one of them. She was a powerful witch"

"Witch…?" Maze questioned "As in…"

"Oh…this just keeps getting better and better" Lucifer laughed.

"Lucifer…?" Chloe called out, wondering what the joke was about.

"I thought father erased all of you out of existence but he missed a couple, oh Maze this is spectacular! He must feel like a colossal failure right now"

"What—?"

"You see Detective, after my father created all of this, mother got jealous because he spent more time with his new toy than with her. So she blessed a family of people with abilities and you humans called them witches. My father naturally assumed she was doing my bidding as he saw them as corrupters to his creations and sent a plague their way…seems some of them escaped."

"Wait, you're telling me that God had a…wife?" Caroline blurted out in a stutter.

"The goddess of all creation…not to worry love, I tore a hole through space and time and sent her far away to create her own world"

Klaus had a more serious question. He had an idea of the answer he was going to get…but he was curious…

"You recall the name of the family your 'mother' blessed?"

"Of course not, I stayed in hell like a good little devil" Lucifer grumbled.

"Bennett"

Everyone's eyes went to the bartender.

"Seriously…!" Caroline shrieked in surprise.

"Ah…there you go" Lucifer hummed.

"You're sure of this sweetheart?"

"First, I'm not your sweetheart and second, of course I am. It was before my time but I remember the big stuff that happened"

"Bonnie is going to freak when she hears this…"

"I wonder…" Lucifer trailed off.

Caroline and Klaus looked to him in confusion.

"You see, one of my…let's call it a special talent, is getting people to tell me their deepest desires. I wonder if it works on your kind."

Caroline looked to Klaus to confirm the club owner—_well the frigging devil_—words but he shrugged.

Lucifer walked towards her and Caroline took a couple of steps back in response. It's not that she was afraid of him…but, ya know…he's the frigging devil. He took a couple more steps and she stood her ground. Klaus wouldn't let him do anything to her…right?

She hoped so.

"Tell me vampire, what do you want more than anything in this world…when you close your eyes, what do you crave more than anything huh? What's your deepest darkest desire…?"

Caroline looked into his eyes, and she waited for the magic to happen. She thought he would just read her mind or something, but she doesn't feel anything happening, she doesn't see anything happening…he just looks like creep standing in front of her with a sly grin on his face.

Caroline just shrugged, and Lucifer frowned. He took a step forward without averting his eyes "Come on sweetheart, you can tell little ole me…I'm the devil…who am I gonna tell?"

His voice sounded so alluring and inviting suddenly…slowly all the noise she could hear around her died out and all she could hear was the rising sound of white noise. She could see all her past flash before his eyes, the things that made her feel rejected or not enough, or just nothing…she particularly saw when she was in the Grill drunk and miserable…confessing her deepest darkest thoughts to Bonnie, she remembered bearing her heart and soul at that table.

"I—I wanna—I wanna be the one"

"The one…come on; you can do it…" Lucifer cajoled.

_"I'm never the one…"_

"She doesn't even try…and everyone just picks her…" her lips moved as if she was sitting right at that very table with Bonnie all over again feeling so low and hopeless.

""I try so hard…and I'm never the one"

"And it just kills you doesn't it…all your efforts are wasted and they just go to her like a moth to a flame" Lucifer egged on.

"I'm _amazing!_ I won frigging Miss Mystic Falls over her and it sounds petty and pathetic but…And don't get me wrong, she's amazing too, she's one of my best friends…but, I just—I just wanna be the one everyone drops everything for."

The room fell into a tension filled silence after her painful confession.

Klaus had a dark look on his face when he heard the words.

Firstly, because he knew she wasn't faking it. She was a horrible liar and if she did he would know—the room would know.

Secondly, it was because he knew exactly who she was talking about…Elena.

True, he was attracted to Tatia—he was in love with her—but after the conflict between him and his brother over her he lost his appeal to the face specifically. He disliked the fact that Tatia was able to evade him for so long and be one step ahead of him.

He disliked Elena because of her hold on the Salvatore's and their countless interference in his plans to save her. He hated the doppelganger because she felt she was so important or so…good that she could cast judgment on the rest of the world. He disliked her because she was nothing…a doppelganger is born every 500 years so she wasn't one of a kind and yet all the people around her risked chaos and destruction even on the world for her, and the girl barely lifted a finger to earn it in his opinion.

He was particularly confused when he noticed Caroline's loyalty and devotion to her friends. She kept herself in check and never faltered even to the bitter end out of loyalty towards her 'friends'. Yet if his information was accurate, she was most kidnapped and tortured. She was treated like collateral damage and yet she still protects them with her life…even though none of them seemed to desire to do the same.

Even when it came to him, the Salvatore's couldn't possibly know whether he'll kill her or not. They threw her to the wolves to distract him so they can plot behind his back without even the thought that he might end her life that day. They either had complete faith in his fondness of her, in her capability to keep him distracted or not enough care for her to truly be concerned. Back then he would have killed her had he gotten the chance to prevent her from having power over him and he always knew that she was a distraction from the very beginning…he just never knew what they could be up to while she was here with him and truthfully…even though she was just distracting him, he wanted to be distracted by her. And if her coming to him to distract him was the only way he'd ever be able to spend time with her then he'd accept it.

When Lucifer's eyes left hers, she blinked and realized what had happened.

He truly does have the power to make others tell him their deepest darkest desires.

Then she remembered that there were other people in the room.

Klaus…

She turned and she found he was looking at her with a look she never saw coming from him before.

They looked lost, but she knew he was right in the room. His lips were parted as if he couldn't believe the words he heard, but she could just tell he understood…she doesn't know how but she could tell he did.

She looked away from him and turned towards the entrance to exit the club.

"The doors are locked" Maze shouted to her back.

Caroline kept on walking and when she reached the doors she kicked them open.

Everyone heard the shatter and Chloe ran to see what had happened. Klaus didn't move a muscle but a small smirk touched his face when he knew she kicked the door open. Even after having her heart bared to the world without her permission, she was a force to be reckoned with. He knew why she left; he knew why she didn't even say a word. What the bartender did to her was akin to compelling her.

And Caroline hated being compelled. He knew that all too well.

Chloe came back with wide eyes "She kicked the door down"

"Well sweetheart, it's not like she was going to ask for the keys" Klaus smirked.

"I thought we were getting to know each other" Lucifer pouted a bit.

"What you did to her is close to what we vampires call compulsion. We can force humans to do anything. Caroline has never been fond of being forced to do or say anything and you're the devil so she's smart enough to know when to pick her battles" Klaus explained.

"Ah, and a vampire can control another vampire I see?"

"Only the special kind I'm afraid, like myself"

"What special kind of vampire is that?" the bartender asked, taking a couple steps close to the owner.

"The First vampires to ever be created"

Maze nodded "You look good for your age"

He smirked.

"Well this night has been quite educational" Klaus then approached the devil and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him "I'd like to raise a little hell one day and you'd be the perfect guy to stand by my side…interested?"

Lucifer raised his eyebrow with intrigue and took the paper from him with a smile "Most definitely…I also have another talent for doing favors for people"

"If only my brother was here…knowledge and visual proof of your existence would flip his world upside down" Klaus recalled, knowing how shell-shocked Elijah would be. He never believed in God, as did he but now…his mind will explode with endless questions and realizations.

Lucifer stuck his hand in his dress jacket and pulled out a card, to which Klaus took "I do enjoy killing people's faith in my father…a pastime of mine if you will. Give us a call and I'll fly right in"

And considering the guy got wings…Klaus took his words quiet literal.

* * *

Klaus found Caroline back at her hotel room. It wasn't difficult to find her really. She didn't use an alias when she checked in so he simply compelled some random individuals to check the nearby hotels and one of them came to him with good news.

He knocked on the door and waited.

When she opened the door she closed it back immediately, but he put his hand out to stop her from closing it.

"You are aware that this building is public domain and as such I can enter the room if I want to"

She scoffed "Then why'd you knock?"

"I am a gentleman love"

She rolled her eyes but walked away from the door. He would've invited himself in anyways or he wouldn't have left her alone.

_How'd he even find her?_

"The devil not what you expected…?"

She snorted. Grand _understatement_…he was just a guy who liked women, partying, playing the piano and drinking. There were no horns, no tail, no pitchfork…he was in a suit.

But that's not why she left.

She never thought she felt like that again…or maybe she's been pretending to be the statue of independence and confidence this whole time. Even after everything they've been through…deep down…she does feel like second choice.

Matt, Tyler…even Stefan to some extent…even her own friends sometimes chose someone else over her. She was always left to fend for herself. She eventually thought if no one chose her, she should chose herself right?

But there was something special about the idea of knowing no matter what and despite everything…there's someone out there who would risk hell on earth for you. There's nothing wrong with her wanting that…right?

She stood at the kitchen isle and returned to the cup of blood she was sipping before Klaus interrupted her peace.

"I came because I'm aware you're not overly fond of being compelled"

At least he was well aware of it for future reference…

She didn't reply immediately, mostly because she didn't want to talk about it…but after a sip she spoke.

"It wasn't compulsion…not really. With compulsion, you have no other choice but to do what you're compelled to do. What he did…I wanted to tell him. I felt like it had to come out or else I'll die or something, I don't know. I felt like he understood me…I felt like he cared. It was so weird. I mean of course I felt compelled to confess but…it didn't feel like I had no choice, it just felt like it wanted to come out so bad like a cry I couldn't hold back." She explained to him.

She emptied the contents of the cup down her throat and turned to face him "Personally, I think its worst than compulsion"

He smiled sadly at her.

"If you came here to mock me on my eternal childhood obsession with being better or chosen over Elena…"

"Caroline, I came because I know how much you dislike being compelled—even if it isn't technically compulsion" he quickly replied, putting his hands up to suggest he meant no harm.

"Yea, you said that. But I know you enough to know you're not exactly the kind of guy to comfort those in need" she retorted.

He won't deny that...

But when it came to her…he found he couldn't just leave her after something like that to her own devices…not until he was sure she was okay.

He walked towards her and stood next to her against the kitchen isle, shoulder to shoulder with her.

"I will neither deny nor confirm that"

She shook her head at that "Spoken like a true politician"

"I resent that"

She laughed and he chuckled along with her.

"I can't believe I still feel the way I felt like a lifetime ago. I mean I was still human when I felt like that…and drunk"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be chosen Caroline…considering how much enjoy being at the helm of a ship I thought your deepest desire was world domination—"

She busted out in laughter at his words.

"You mean that's your deepest desire…don't get your wires crossed" she giggled.

He turned his head to her "Even you must admit it's not far from the realm of possibility"

She paused because when she was human she actually wanted to be the president at one point.

"I wanted to be President of the United States when I was 15"

There was a short pause before they busted out into laughter again.

Their laughter died down after a while.

"You're the only one…" she let out through her laughter.

"The only one…?" he was confused by that.

"You're the only one that chose me over everything. You had so many chances to burn Mystic Falls to the ground but you didn't. Back then I didn't want to believe you did all of that for me but now I accept it."

He smiled sadly "You were chosen by the villain"

She let out a small laugh at his words "I went looking for you"

His face fell at her words and he turned completely to face her. When did she go looking for him?

"I was lost…I was confused…I didn't know what to do and I just jumped in my car and I drove and I ended up in New Orleans" she began.

"When was—?" he wanted to ask but she cut him off.

"You weren't there but the point I'm trying to make is…I didn't know what to do or where to go and in my mind I knew where I was going but then I suddenly ended up in the French Quarter. I could've gone a lot of places, I could've just…made a clean break and start over somewhere else. But I went looking for you, and that meant something to me" she turned to face him then "It meant that through everything we've dealt with and been through…you were never the villain in _my_ story"

A thousand various strands of emotions flooded him then those words came out of her mouth.

He'd always been the villain to everyone around him…even his own family. When something in the world went wrong, fingers would point to him…and they were never wrong. He always did something wrong. He was always wrong. Even when he was human, he always did something wrong and Mikael would beat him when he did. He never once did anything right and a thousand years later the vicious cycle continued.

That was…until her.

_"…you were never the villain in my story…"_

It meant that she didn't see all of his moves as wrong. He did something right. When something in the world went wrong, she didn't point a finger at him. He wasn't always wrong.

When she would reject him he always thought that no matter what he did or what he said, he would always do the wrong thing. It suited him because he was always seen as the villain anyways; he wasn't disappointing anyone in the long run. He preferred to be the villain anyways…you can't disappoint anyone as the villain of the story.

He moved closer to her until their foreheads touched. He inhaled her presence but he kept his hands to himself. She didn't move away, she didn't even flinch. Hesitantly, he wrapped one of his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him…testing the waters. She didn't pull away. It was a foreign thing despite the years that had past and their encounter in the woods. He still expected her to pull away and pretend it never happened…like she was just been awakened from a nightmare…or a dream.

"Can you promise me something?" she asked him softly, her breath ghosting over her lips.

Her words triggered a flashback to their vocal exchange before their physical exchange. The promise to leave Mystic Falls and never return for her honesty…

He shook his head. This wasn't like before; there were no excuses this time. Her friends have moved on, she had moved on from the small town life of Mystic Falls—as he knew she would—and he felt like she would be making excuses now prolonging the inevitable.

"No I cannot"

Caroline was surprised.

When he leaned into her, she was racking her brain for excuses or reasons for why _they_ couldn't happen.

Her brain had shut down completely. Back then, she could have listed a million reasons why they would never work…but now? Her thoughts were coughing up dirt.

Because there weren't any reasons anymore. There weren't any friends to stay loyal to, no boyfriend to stay committed to and the Klaus she knew from all those years ago and the Klaus standing in front of her now were two completely different people. He seemed...just different, less…constricted.

So instead she wondered if he could've kept a promise for her. She would give in tonight; they would give in just for tonight and part ways tomorrow. Tomorrow would come and one of them won't be in the bed when the other wakes up.

When he replied, she was baffled.

"And why not?" she pouted; as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

He just smiled at her, it was lovingly and softly—_she didn't know he had it in him._

"Because this time…if we take that step…there's no turning back. There is no escape, there is no promise that was made and had to be kept. I have lived for over 30 years with the vivid memory of us together and I will not have another one joined to it. I will not reduce us to memories. I made you various promises…but I also promised to be your last love…however long it takes. I stand by those words but if you're not ready for that tell me now and I'll walk out that door and continue on however long it takes"

_Well…damn._

She could have come up with a billion things he could've said…_that _was at the back of the line collecting dust.

She always thought that when it came to Klaus, she'd be the one making ultimatums and epic speeches.

Karma's a bitch.

But that was a big step to take. He seemed different, but he's still Klaus. Wherever he went, trouble followed. She was living a peaceful quiet life, no drama, the world isn't coming to an end, there's no 2000 year old warlock trying to bring hell on earth—_which she knew now couldn't happen due to recent events—_and it was a pretty awesome life.

She felt him pull away from her and her heart jumped in terror.

She grabbed his hand.

She hated her peaceful and quiet life. She actually missed dealing with an enemy. She missed plotting and scheming. Her short moments of excitement were running into vampires who thought she was easy pickings. She missed the fight. She missed the excitement.

She missed him.

"You need to promise me something"

He smirked but she could tell it was a defeated one "I already told you—"

"I need you to promise me you won't hurt me"

His face fell in realization to what she was alluding to "I can't make that promise"

"Then promise me you won't break me" her trembling voice whispered.

He quickly made his back to her and wrapped his arms around the small of her back and pulled her to him.

"Impossible" he breathed "But I can promise you one thing"

"What's that?"

He used his free hand to trace a line on the side of her face "I will always choose you"

Her heart thundered against her chest at his words.

_"I'm never the one…"_

She crushed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

If only she knew that in his eyes she was always the one since the day of her graduation.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**xoxo- Cindy**


End file.
